Boo Gi Night
by Unikitty723
Summary: Will Jack be able to get over his fear of clowns?
1. Meyer's Meats

**Boo Gi Night**

_**Will Jack be able to get over his fear of clowns?**_

**Jack's P.O.V.**

It's been a month since Kim and I have started dating and we've been really happy together. Our dojo has been setting up for the annual Halloween party and I have to admit it looks amazing. I walked into the mall and saw Kim so I decided to surprise her. I snuck up behind her and put my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" I said.

"Ummm is it Brody?" Kim asked.

"What?! Who's Brody?" I asked.

"I'm just kidding babe," She said kissing me on the cheek.

"This party is going to be great!" I said.

"I know we've done a great job with the place," Kim said with a smile. "But can we please change the name from Boostravaganza?"

"No way!" Eddie shouted. "I came up with that! The "boo" part is scary, stravaganza is fancy talk for party."

"Babe, you know the legend about our dojo right?" Kim asked me.

"What legend?" I asked her.

"This place wasn't always a dojo," Kim started to tell me. "It used to be a butcher's shop called Meyer's Meats."

"On a hot summer day, you can still smell the brisky wafting off the mats," Eddie said.

"Oh, I always thought that was Jerry," I laughed.

"Eight years ago, was teaching his apprentice how to make sausage," Kim started.

"Oh, the sausages apprentice?" I asked.

"That's right. Apparently, the apprentice did something Meyers didn't like. Words were exchanged, pork started flying, Meyers snapped picked up a meat mallet and when it was over, his apprentice was dead," Kim squeaked.

"He was dead, deader than dead, he was so dead-" Eddie started.

"Ok thank you Eddie," Kim said. "Legend has it that his headless body still haunts this dojo."

Suddenly one of the punching dummies started walking towards me.

"IT'S HIM!" Eddie yelled. "THE SAUSAGES APPRENTICE!"

"I'll take care of this," I said with a smirk picked up a bo staff and started hitting the dummy.

"No Jack! Milton's in there!" Kim screamed.

I lifted up the mask and sure enough Milton was inside the dummy.

"Boo?" Milton said.

"Goodbye Milton," I said. I put the mask back on him and blew.

"Aw Christmas nuts!" Milton exclaimed as he fell to the floor


	2. Rich and Beautiful

**Chapter 2**

**Rich and Beautiful**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

"If witches have so many powers then why are they so ugly?" Jack asked holding up one of our witch decorations.

"I know," I said. "If I were a witch, I would have just gone poof rich and beautiful."

Jack and I kept hanging up decorations and then the clown from Circus Burger came by.

"Come down to Circus Burger all you need is a coupon," The clown said. He walked up to Jack and said "Hey kid, do you want a coupon?"

"Ah! Clown!" Jack screamed and he ran into the dojo.

"What was that about?" Milton asked.

"Huh, I guess we finally found what Jack is afraid of, clowns," Kim said.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

When I saw the clown, I couldn't help myself but run. I've been scared of clowns since I was little.

Kim ran up to me and took my hand "Jack are you ok I can't believe you're afraid of clowns," Kim said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said.

"Oh he knows, he big red knows," Milton said. "So you don't like the baggy pants, the floppy shoes and that song…" Milton started singing and dancing so much I couldn't take it.

"Stop it!" I screamed.

"Babe, come on tell us what happened," Kim said, she had a deep look of concern in her eyes so I knew I had to tell them.

"It was my 5th birthday party, my parents hired a clown but not a very good one," I told them the story and by the time I was done Milton looked terrified. "And since then, I've been terrified of clowns."

"After that story I am too," Milton cried.

"Jack, don't worry, we'll protect you. Jack, I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you," Kim said.

"Thanks Kim, I love you," I told her.

"I love you too," Kim told me giving me a big kiss.

"Come on let's get ready for our party," Milton exclaimed.

**Frank's P.O.V.**

I texted all of the Black Dragons and told them to meet me at the mall at 6:50.

"I'll see you tonight Jack," I said.


	3. I'm Not Worried About That Clown

**Chapter 3**

**I'm Not Scared Of That Clown**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

It was time to get ready for Boostravaganza. I got changed into my princess costume (I know princess, super mature but Jack told me to wear it.)

I walked into the dojo and Jack was waiting for me dressed as a vampire.

"Hey princess," He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," I said.

"Ready to party?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

"Milton's been in there for a while," Jack said. "Hey Milton? How long does it take to put on a wolfman costume?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Milton said.

Milton walked out but he wasn't wearing a wolfman costume.

"What happened? I thought you were supposed to be a wolfman," Jack said.

"They said that they would hold it for me but they rented out the last one, had to be little boy blue," Milton groaned.

"Guys you ready?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah I think so," I said.

"Great, I'd hate to waste this wolf man costume, they were saving it for some sucker, but I paid the guy extra. Totally worth it!" Jerry exclaimed.

"I'm the sucker!" That's mine! Give it!" Milton yelled.

"No! I can't! I'm kinda wearing weird underwear," Jerry blushed.

"It's 7:00 Circus Burger is closed so all the clowns are gone now let's go Boostravaganza our butts off!" Kim exclaimed.

"Let's go!" I said but I stopped in my tracks.

"Babe what's wrong?" I asked him. "The Circus Burger clowns are gone."

I'm not worried about those clowns, I'm worried about that one!" Jack exclaimed.


	4. That's My Girlfriend

**Chapter 4**

**That's My Girlfriend**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

When I saw the clown I freaked out. I ran away everybody else except for Milton ran out.

"Jack you have to go out there and fight!" Milton exclaimed.

"Don't you think I want to? I can't," I said.

"Great, all this time we spent on the party and the Black Dragons are trashing the place," Milton cried.

Milton looked up, "If only you could be like Bobby Wasabi in Blind Samurai. Even though he couldn't see, he used his other senses to take out a whole army of ninjas and rode his seeing eye pony off into the sunset."

"Milton that's it! You're a genius!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe so, but I would trade 40 IQ points for ONE lone chest hair," Milton moped.

Milton found a blindfold for me and made sure it was over my eyes and we walked out.

"Hey you clowns! I'm the one you want!" I shouted.

"Jack, you're talking to a palm tree," Milton said.

Milton turned me around and I could tell that I was now facing one of the clowns.

"Hey you clowns, I'm the one you want!" I yelled again.

We all kept on fighting until one of the clowns took off my blindfold.

"Not so tough now are you Jack?" The clown asked.

The clown brought Kim over and she was trying to escape. The longer I saw this, the angrier I got.

"Say goodbye, princess," The clown said.

I got up and started to try and pull the clown off of Kim.

"What are you doing? I'm a clown! You're afraid of me!" The clown shouted.

"I am," I said. "But, that's my girlfriend," I shouted.

I pulled the clown off and threw him and all of the clowns ran off.

"Babe, are you ok?" Kim asked.

"That was the worst thing that I've ever experienced," I said.

"Well babe, let me tell you, that if any clowns get near you, I'll protect you," Kim said.

"Thanks princess," I said.

"I love you Jack"

I love you too Kim"


End file.
